When Joe Likes a Girl
by XxTalkNerdyToMexX
Summary: When Joe likes a girl, what does he do? It's a oneshot thing based on this poem I read. Loe.


**So I was going through some of my files about a week ago and I came across this picture with this poem thingy on it and it gave me the idea for this. So it's kinda like a songfic but not really. I wrote this about a week ago but I was too lazy to put it up but now I will because I'm on fanfiction right now and I'm really bored.**

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

**When you like a girl..**

**Tell her how you admire her.**

Lily slowly approached Joe, her surfboard underneath her arm. After she reached her towel, she stuck her surfboard in the sand and plopped down on a towel that was warm from laying in the sun. Joe was sitting on the towel next to her, playing with the sand. He shifted his body to face her.

"Wow Lily, you're an amazing surfer," Joe said with admiration in his voice. Lilly wiped her wet hair away from her face and grinned.

"Thanks," she replied.

**Hold her tight when she's upset.**

"What's wrong?" Joe asked. His eyes were filled with concern. Lily looked up at Joe, tears were falling from her eyes. Joe pulled Lily towards him and hugged her. She rested her head on his chest. Joe sat there, stroking her blonde hair and whispering comforting things to her.

**Pick her over all the other girls you hang out with.**

"Hey Joe, you want to hang out with me and Nick today?" Miley asked over the phone.

"Nah, I have other plans," Joe told her. "I'll talk to you later," he said before pressing end on his phone. He quickly dialed another number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" a girl said from the other line.

"Hey Lily. It's me, Joe. You want to hang out today?" Joe asked.

"Sure!" Lily responded excitedly. Joe grinned.

"Great. Let's go to the beach. I'll meet you there in 15 minutes," Joe said.

"Alright, bye!"

**Play with her hair.**

Joe and Lily sat on the beach. Lily was snuggled up against Joe and smiled slightly as Joe stroked and played with her hair.

**Pick her up and tickle her and wrestle with her.**

Lily was sitting on wooden steps outside of a house waiting for someone when suddenly two arms picked her up. Lily knew who it was immediately.

"Joe! Let go of me!" Lily screamed. Her legs kicked the air frantically. Joe just laughed as his reply. "And don't you dare do what I think you're gonna do!" Lily warned. Joe grinned.

"I'm gonna do what you think I'm gonna do," Joe told her. Lily screamed and struggled to get out of Joe's arms. Joe put Lily down on the grass, so he wouldn't drop her, but before she could get up and run away, Joe started to tickle her. In between laughter and shrieks, Lily begged for Joe to stop. She tried to push his body away from her, but failed. He was too strong. Joe grinned and just kept tickling her.

**Just talk to her.**

"Hi Lily!" Joe said cheerfully into the phone.

"Hey Joe," Lily responded. "So, why did you call?"

"Oh just to talk."

**Tell her jokes.**

"Okay, okay, so maybe that joke _was _a bit corny, but this one will have you laughing for real!" Joe said confidently.

"Oh, really?" Lily asked, with one eyebrow raised. Joe nodded. "Well, tell it to me then."

Okay, why do hamburgers work out?" Joe asked me. Lily looked at him strangely.

"I don't know." she replied.

"To get better buns!" Joe exclaimed. He looked at Lily expectantly, and she let out a giggle. "I knew that would make you laugh!" Joe cried. Lily shook her head.

"I'm not laughing because of the joke! That was another corny one. I was laughing because of the look on your face after you told me the joke!"

**Bring her flowers just because.**

"Um, Joe, why did you bring me flowers?" Lily asked as she took a bunch of colorful flowers from Joe's hand. Joe shrugged.

"Just because. Why, you don't like them?" Joe asked Lily. She shook her head and smiled.

"No, I love them. Thanks." Joe grinned.

**Hold her hand and run. **

"Come on!" Joe yelled. He grabbed Lily's soft hand and started to run towards the salty ocean water.

**Just hold her hand.**

Joe and Lily were standing in front of a fancy restaurant. They were waiting for Kevin to come and pick them up. Joe was nervous. He wanted to take Lily's hand, but he was afraid. Finally, he decided to do it. He held her hand. Lily looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled.

**Throw pebbles at her window at night.**

Joe picked up some pebbles and held them in his hand. He threw them at her window. A couple of seconds later, A head covered in long blonde hair popped out of the window. Lily looked down at Joe and waved.

**Let her fall asleep in your arms. **

Joe pulled Lily towards him. They were both sitting on the couch, and they had just finished watching a movie. He wrapped his arms around her, and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Sing to her, no matter how awful you sound.**

"Hello beautiful, how's it going? I hear its wonderful in California," Joe sang into the phone. Lily giggled.

"Even though that's Nick's part, you still sound amazing," Lily said.

**Get her mad at you, then kiss her.**

"Joe! Why did you spray me with the hose? I just bought this outfit!" Lily exclaimed as she looked down at her wet shirt and pants.

"I'm sorry Lilykins!" Joe replied. He leaned in a kissed her.

"It's okay," Lily said softly. A happy smile now replaced the annoyed look that was on her face just a couple seconds ago.

**Give her piggy back rides.**

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" Lily asked. Joe grinned and nodded. He crouched down so that Lily could climb onto his back. After she had her arms around his neck Joe got up.

"So, where do you want me to go?" Joe asked Lily.

**Push her on the swings.**

"Push me Joe!" Lily exclaimed as she got on a swing. Joe ran over to her and put his hands on her back. He started to push her. As she was swinging, Joe couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked as her shiny blonde hair flew everywhere and she let out squeals of excitement.

**Tell her she looks beautiful.**

"Do I look okay?" Lily asked as she looked down at her outfit. Joe nodded.

"You look beautiful," Joe told her, and he meant it.

**When she's sad, stay on the phone with her, even if she's not saying anything.**

"Hi Joe.." Lily said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked into the phone, immediately sensing that she was down.

"Nothing.." Lily replied. Joe didn't believe her, but he didn't say anything. He knew she wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"Okay.."

".."

".." Nothing was happening, but Joe wouldn't hang up. He would wait for Lily to hang up.

**Look into her eyes and smile.**

Lily licked her chocolate ice cream and sat down on a bench. Joe sat down next to her and watched her. She looked up at him, and he looked into her eyes and smiled.

**Kiss her on the forehead.**

"I'm going to miss you," Lily told Joe. Joe was leaving for a tour.

"I'll miss you too." Joe replied.

"Come on Joe!" Nick yelled. Joe sighed.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Joe said before giving Lily a quick hugand a kiss on her forehead.

**Slow dance with her, even if there is no music.**

"Let's dance," Joe said. He took Lily by her hand and stood her up. Lily gave him a questioning look.

"Umm... There is no music," Lily told him.

"I know," he said before he started to slow dance with her.

**Kiss her in the rain.**

The two were at the park when it started to rain. Lily was laughing happily as she danced around and Joe watched her with a smile on his face. Joe called her over to him.

"Yea?" she asked. Then his lips crashed into hers. And they didn't care that they were both soaking wet, or that they would probably get in trouble for staying out in the rain, or that people driving by would see them.

**And when you fall in love with her, **

"Kevin? I think I love Lily.." Joe said quietly.

"**Tell her." **was Kevin's response.

"Lily," Joe said, looking into her eyes. "I love you."

* * *

**Eh I'm not sure. Tell me what you think. **


End file.
